The present invention relates generally to the field of natural language processing, and more particularly to learning word embeddings for determining similarity between words and phrases.
Natural language processing (NLP) is a field of computer science, artificial intelligence, and linguistics that, amongst other things, is concerned with using computers to derive meaning from natural language text. NLP systems may perform many different tasks, including, but not limited to, determining the similarity between certain words and/or phrases. One known way to determine the similarity between words and/or phrases is to compare their respective word embeddings. Generally speaking, a word embedding is a mapping of natural language text to a vector of real numbers in a low dimensional space (and is also sometimes referred to as a “vector representation”).